1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector provided with a retainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art connector provided with a front type retainer is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-37085. This prior art connector also is shown in FIG. 10, and is constructed such that cavities b are provided in two stages in a housing and locking portions c are formed back to back in the respective cavities b. Terminal fittings d are inserted into the cavities b from behind, and are pushed in while deforming the locking portions c into a common deformation permitting space e as shown in the upper stage of FIG. 10. When the terminal fittings d are inserted to their proper insertion positions, they are locked so as not to come out of the cavities b by the locking portions c which have been restored to their original shape and have been fitted into locking holes f.
There is also provided a retainer g to be inserted into the deformation permitting space e from front. If the terminal fittings d are properly inserted, the retainer g is inserted into the deformation permitting space e to prevent the elastic deformation of the locking portions c, thereby doubly locking the terminal fittings d. On the other hand, if the terminal fitting d is left insufficiently inserted as shown in the upper stage, any further insertion of the retainer g is prevented due to the contact with the locking portion c projecting into the deformation permitting space e. In this way, the insufficient insertion of the terminal fitting d can be detected.
The prior art construction will properly detect an incomplete insertion of the terminal d if the retainer g is inserted slowly. However, a retainer g that is forcibly pushed may deform the locking portion c to a large extent after coming into contact with the leading end thereof. Then, the locking portion c may be damaged or broken at its base portion or the like, and may permit the complete insertion of the retainer g even though the terminal fitting d has been insufficiently inserted. Thus the forcibly inserted retainer "a" can provide a false indication of a completely inserted terminal fitting "d"
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to prevent a damage of a locking portion when the insufficient insertion of a terminal fitting is detected.